A Fresh Start
by TheFictionMan21
Summary: Jaehee X MC 2017
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

It's been about 6 months after the RFA party, you had promised to be by her side by opening a coffee shop together. Jaehee never even believed that she would be able to open her own coffee shop one day but you're the one who gave her that burst of courage to do so. You're the one that helped her clenched her fists to breakthrough every hard obstacle that came upon her way. You're the one that always puts that very special smile each time she sees your texts. And when she hears your voice and words of encouragement, you're the only one that can make her feel happy again.

And now let the story between these two love birds unfold.

It was a sunny day, you and Jaehee was sitting close to each other at a small wooden table inside the kitchen. They were planning on new recipes to include at their own menu for tomorrow's grand coffee shop opening. Jaehee was so pumped, she literally wouldn't stop talking.

Jaehee: How about this MC…

Jaehee: I wanted you to be the first person to try it

She handed you a cup of vanilla flavored coffee brewed with the coffee making machine Zen gave her. Zen wouldn't have thought of it as a gift if it wasn't for you.

MC: Mmm…yum

MC: It's delicious Jaehee, this should definitely go on our menu for tomorrow

Jaehee: Really?

Her face was turning into a pinkish red as she twirled her long brown hair. She shifted her gaze slightly below the surface of the table. She really loved it when you compliment her on her works. And she'd never wanted to hear a compliment as much from anyone but you.

MC: Yes Jaehee ^^

You placed your hand on her shoulder while giving her a lukewarm smile.

Jaehee: I-I'm really happy you liked my recipe MC. And to be honest, I'm actually quite nervous about creating new recipes for our menu.

MC: Don't be nervous Jaehee, I'll always support you

MC: And you need to have more confidence in yourself and our menu too

Jaehee: Thank you ^^

Jaehee: I'm just scared that no one would like our recipe…that's all

MC: They don't know what's coffee if they don't like it!

You puffed out your cheeks as you grunted with a small and playful tantrum. Your expression was so adorable Jaehee couldn't help herself but to gently pinch your cheeks with a giggle. You blushed heavily as you felt her gentle fingers nimble across the sides of your cheek.

Jaehee: Aww, don't be like that. The customers are important so let's just give it our all for our recipe

Jaehee: And I feel…more energized than before

Jaehee: Thank you for your words of encouragement MC ^^

"I-Its nothing, by the way let's continue on planning for our menu" you changed the subject forcefully due to shyness overload. Jaehee nodded with a smile.

The girls went on and on to plan the preparations for the coffee shop. Everything finally went smoothly after hours and hours of failed suggestions and finding out what recipes would please their customers more. It was a tough evening, but the two girls managed to get through it by supporting each other mentally and physically. And by the time they've finally realized, it's nighttime already.

Jaehee: (yawns)… What time is it MC?

MC: (yawns)… Oh, it's just 8:30pm

Jaehee: WHAT! 8:30pm!

Jaehee: omg, I need to cook dinner asap

Jaehee: Why don't you take a bath first MC, I'll call you as soon as I finished making dinner.

MC: But I wanna cook dinner with you Jaehee~

You gave her a puppy dog look to her eyes while clinging on to her shirt. She denied it a few times at first, implying that it won't work no matter how hard you tried. But finally she gave in to your innocent looks and allowed you to cook dinner with her.

After cooking for a while and playing with the tempura batter by rubbing it off at each other's faces. Dinner is finally served. The two girls took their seats on the small little table and started to dine on their meals.

Jaehee: MC, say aaah~

MC: Aaaah~

Jaehee dipped the tempura shrimp into some light soy sauce and gently feeds it to MC's mouth.

MC: Mmm it's so good

Jaehee: Really?

MC: Yes, because you're the one that feeded it to me ^^

Jaehee: Thank you ^^

MC: And Jaehee…

MC: Say aaah~

Jaehee: Aaaah~

You fed her back with a tempura shrimp dipped with light soy sauce as well.

MC: How does it taste Jaehee?

Jaehee: It's so good because…it's from you

She gave you a gentle smile. The both of you took turns feeding each other the meals that they've prepared. They had a nice dinner that night. Warmth and love was filling the atmosphere and around the table.

After dinner, they went upstairs and took turns taking their baths. They changed into their pyjamas and was preparing themselves for bed. Because they've got a big day for tomorrow.

MC: Jaehee…can I sleep together with you?

Jaehee: O-Of course you can MC

Jaehee: I think the bed is large enough for the both of us

The girls slept with their bodies close to each other. you can smell the lavender scent of her pyjamas and felt her body heat resonating with yours. You hugged her from behind for a gentle cuddle while you roll your face on her clothing.

MC: Jaehee, I wanna stay like this with you forever…

Jaehee: Me too MC

Jaehee: As best friends forever ^^

Jaehee suddenly felt a jolt of guilt as she said that. Because she's still having trouble expressing her emotions to you even after the RFA party. She's been afraid that you would go away once she tells you how she really felt about you. This was a lingering problem ever since she fell in love with you during the days while she was still under slave labor from Jumin. You were the very first one she'd ever develop feelings for. You were the very first one to make her to chase the dream that she'd always wanted. And because you were a woman, she said she'd keep it slow and one step at a time. But up until now, she's still harboring these types of hostile feelings again and again.

Your heart broke into a million pieces. You thought that all the moments of fluff and playing with each other meant that you have her already. It all became clear now. Despite everything, she still sees you as a friend. But deep down inside, you really want her as a lover…not a friend. Small droplets of tears began dripping out of your eyes, but you stayed strong and kept them in. You wouldn't want to spoil the atmosphere since tomorrow is the 1st annual opening of the coffee shop. The 1st annual opening of Jaehee's dream.

MC: Jaehee, can I ask you something?

Jaehee: Sure MC, you can ask me anything you want

MC: did you came up with a name for the vanilla flavored coffee you brewed this morning?

Jaehee: Oh, I'm actually still thinking what name would suit it better.

Jaehee: Do you have any suggestions MC?

….

Jaehee: MC?

You fell asleep. You've been helping her from morning until night. You didn't want her to be tired so you've done most of the paperwork for the coffee shop while she's not around. Jaehee saw you sleeping so peacefully and innocent. She gently stroked your long brown hair with her fingers while slowly rubbing her thumb through your cheeks. You can barely open up your eyes at this point. All you can feel is someone touching you. And that gave you a very warm feeling inside. Almost like how a mother would care for a child.

"I really hope I would have the confidence to tell you my feelings one day" she thought to herself. She smiled and gave you a little kiss at your cheeks.

Jaehee: Goodnight MC, sweet dreams


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Or Me?

Chapter 2: Coffee Shop Or Me?

It was a glorious sunny morning for the girls, the birds was happily singing as they flew above the deep blue sky, the gentle winds were blowing at the foliage's, Making them dance in a captivating back and forth manner. Everything was in sync that morning and most importantly…

It was the 1st grand opening of their own coffee shop.

The girls were always in anticipation for the opening of their coffee shop. They have always talked about it 24/7 ever since the idea came out from Jaehee. They shared countless ideas and big dreams regarding about the coffee shop and finally that day has come.

But first…

MC: *(YAWNS)

MC: Jaehee booboo~

MC slowly woke up from the bed while gently rubbing her eyes. She was madly drooling on the sides of her mouth because she was still hallucinating about last night's cuddling session with Jaehee. They had never gotten a cuddle night before and that night was like a first for her.

Jaehee: MC, breakfast is ready

Jaehee shouted, she woke up super early while MC was still sleeping like a baby. Probably she was super-excited for today or maybe her blood was made out of coffee. Regardless of why, Jaehee had always been a role-model for MC due to her talent of working super fast and quick thinking to solve problems no matter how hard they were. The only weakness Jaehee had was her emotions.

After hearing the sweet voice of her angel Jaehee. MC immediately snapped out of her dreamy trance, and began to tidy up her hair as she gets ready for the day. She went to the bathroom to washup quickly and pulled out a maid outfit from the cabinet. It was a one piece dark blue dress with a white collar and a black apron to match. She quickly headed downstairs for breakfast.

As she walked through the hallway leading towards the kitchen. She could smell an aromatic scent down the hallway, captivating her every senses and tempting her curiosity like reeling in a fish.

She was curious about the smell. It was a lightly fragrant lavender smell with a pinch of butter and some freshly brewed milk. Her mouth began to salivate uncontrollably as her pupils widened with lust. Lust for the food that has been giving on that addicting scent.

She rushed towards the kitchen and saw Jaehee cooking on some pancakes with a small portion of butter on top. A jug of warm sweet milk was laying on the table as well. Jaehee was wearing a black maid outfit with white collars similar to a schoolgirl uniform. Her pink apron wrapping down her waist really compliments and bring that one piece alive as well as her long light brown curly hair that flows in rhythm with the gentle breeze that's been blowing through the windows of the kitchen. She was so perfect and MC is so lucky to live with such a beautiful human being every day.

Jaehee: Oh MC you're here, Have a seat.

Jaehee: Breakfast is almost ready, so please wait awhile okay ^^

Jaehee flashed a smile to MC. She barely had time to catch her breath after running through the hallway and to receive a sweet smile from Jaehee in the morning made her heart skipped a few beats. She lets out a big gulp and forcefully grabbed a chair and sat close to where Jaehee is sitting.

Meanwhile, Jaehee pulls out two medium sized plates and placed them on the table with a knife and fork side by side. She had already placed the pancakes on the plate and are to be served. She also took two coffee cups and poured them with sweet milk from the jug.

Jaehee: Here you go MC. Eat up ^^

MC: Wow thanks. You're the best mom ever

Jaehee: … Huh(giggles)

MC: Oh I mean… best Jaehee ever hehe

Jaehee: (blushes) H-Here, why don't you have a taste and see whether you'll like it or not?

Jaehee forcefully changes the subject and readied a bite sized portion of pancake added with some butter and syrup on top of the fork to feed the starving MC.

Jaehee: MC…Say Aaaah~

MC: (Blushes)…Aaaah~

She opened wide for her as Jaehee gently placed the food into MC's mouth. She took caution not to hurt MC with the fork and also she had already cooled down the cake until room temperature before feeding it to her.

MC: Nom Nom Nom…Its…gwaddd

Jaehee: (Giggles) Aww, you're such a baby sometimes MC

MC: Hmm…I...m…Never

Jaehee: Calm down, chew your food slowly. You can tell me how it tastes afterwards ^^

"I feel so warm seeing her like this…I feel like I'm really a mother" Jaehee thought to herself placing her left hand to her cheek as she looks at the happy MC that's enjoying her food.

MC: (Gulp)…Its soo good Jaehee!

MC: Maybe we could add these buttered pancakes to the menu too ^^

Jaehee: Hmm, I guess we can…

Jaehee: Since you want it hehe

MC: You're so cute when you giggle like that Jaehee!

Mc gently teased Jaehee by poking her nose gently with her index finger. Jaehee teased back with her own poke as well. The two girls played a little before diving down their meal.

Jaehee: (giggles) H-hey, I think we should eat up quickly or we'll be late on our first day

MC: Aah, you're right

Jaehee: Maybe we'll continue this…after work…perhaps?

MC: Deal ^^!

The girls quickly finished their meals, tidied up the dishes, fixed their hair and outfits a little and headed out to the car.

Jaehee was driving and so MC sat beside the driver's seat and they both headed out excited for their first day of work. They live quite close to the coffee shop so driving there took no more than 20 minutes unless there's no traffic.

Finally…

They've arrived to their coffee shop, MC was pumped up with excitement and positive energy. She could barely hold herself back and went straight up to open the door without a speck of hesitation.

MC: Huh? It's locked?

MC: I thought this was an automatic door that opens when the owner arrived!

Jaehee came shortly to join you after parking her car at a safe parking lot. Jaehee always chooses the best parking spots so that they wouldn't have to walk far after working hours.

Jaehee: No silly, you have to open it up with this ^^

Jaehee pulled out a key from her apron. It was the key she gave MC during the RFA party and it holds lots of memories about the time when she was still working under Jumin Han and chatting with MC and spamming her phone filled with calls just because she can't get enough of hearing MC's angelic voice.

She handed the key to MC. MC was at a loss for words, she reached out both her hands and accepted the key with deep appreciation. She looks at the key for awhile and shed a tiny glint of tear from her bubbly eyes. Thinking back upon those memories with the RFA and how she met Jaehee and brought her up to the present time.

Jaehee: MC are you alright? (Touches MC with shoulder pat)

MC: Oh…It's nothing…I was just so happy that I got to meet you ^^

Jaehee: Hmm? (Confused)

MC: Oh it's nothing, let's go inside.

MC: I'm super excited!

MC inserted the golden key up the door knob, twisted it and gave it a firm push. They went inside to see the perfectly decorated coffee shop. Just like how they've planned. The fine wooden tables were neatly arranged and the desserts were placed horizontally on a finely designed cake tray inside a safe glass storage near the counter.

The girl's eyes were gleaming wildly, every detail and object inside the shop amazed them with peak curiosity.

MC: Wow…is this heaven?

Jaahee: I think it is…

Jaehee: The arrangement of wooden tables were perfect and I think it would make the customers feel more comfortable ordering food and beverages because its very near to the counter and the desserts were placed in a fashionable and addicting outlook. The coffee machines and coffee jugs were labeled perfectly to ease our workflow and the storage room…

Jaehee: MC, could we check out the storage room?

MC: Absolutely!

Mc was fluttered with happiness when she saw the outlook design of the coffee shop and to see Jaehee so pumped up about it just gave her a breeze of warmth inside her merry heart. They went up to check on the storage room and when they've opened it…

Jars and Jugs of coffee materials were placed neatly beside one to another on the huge wooden shelves. They were also labeled correctly with a slight twist in font design to show when and where they beans were imported. So that they wouldn't have to went all out to the country to buy it. It was a dream come true for them.

Jaehee: OMG…the storage room is so beautiful

Jaehee: This can be our private work space as well (giggles)

MC: Of course and maybe…

MC: we'll get to play here as well (surprisingly hugs Jaehee from behind)

Jaehee: Oh MC, you really love to play don't you ^^?

MC: Yes I love to play…with you~

Jaehee: (blushes)…Oh, but can't we do this later? We're at work and…

Ding-dong.

Shortly after the opening, they're first customers arrived. An old couple walked in and decided to grab a seat near the ordering counter. Despite their 70's, they still haven't lost their burning passion for love. The old man grabbed a seat with his shaky hands and pulled out a chair for the old lady. The old lady slowly sat down and the old man took his seat after the old lady has settled down. The old couple started looking at the menu beside the table seat but seemed to have a hard time seeing the menu due to age and the fancy fonted words. Jaehee immediately shifted her attention and gently unlocked MC's hands that are on her waists. She quickly sprang out to help the old couple. MC was abit sad to see Jaehee just to go out like that but she knew that she can't let her emotions interfere with the business. And so MC went outside to help out as well.

Old man: (cough-cough) Honey, the words on this fancy piece of paper are quite dazzling don't you think?

Old lady: Yes it is, aren't you going to order something soon Dear?

Old man: Oh yes. Hmm let me see…

Jaehee: Excuse me Mr and Mrs. Do you need any help? I can help you with the menu if you would like my assistance^^?

Old man: Oh no thanks. I think I know what I want.

Old lady: Oh Dear. You don't have to act manly in front of this beautiful young lady, just show her that you need help

Old lady: hoohoo…we're not in our younger days anymore you know

Old man: Hmph, you're quite right. I think I need some help on this menu because my eyes are itchy and can't see very well today

Old man: Normally I easily see and order something very fast

Old lady: Oh dear…

The old man handed Jaehee the menu with his shaky hands. Jaehee gently reached out with care and began saying out everything that is on the menu. She said it with caution and pronounced every word perfectly. She also acted some humorous actions to bring in some fun to the atmosphere around her as well as to make the old couple laugh. It was a first for MC to see her like that ever since she stopped working for that demon Jumin Han.

And because of that, Jaehee started to become a different and more happier person as each day goes by. MC was watching silently at the counter and admiring her every gesture. Almost like a stalker. She also thought of some naughty ways she would do to her after work.

Old lady: Oh missy. It seems you really have your way of making the elders laugh.

Jaehee: (blushes) well, It was my first time doing this business and I thought I could make the both of you laugh

Old man: (huff-huff). Keep up the good work missy

Old man: And I think I've made up my mind on what to order

Old lady: I would like the same as well please~

Jaehee: Oh…this!

The old couple pointed up to the coffee without a label. It was the vanilla coffee that you both invented yesterday and had not came up with a name for it yet. Jaehee gave MC a short stare when she was unaware as she suddenly remembered her when she looked at the coffee.

Old man: Hmm, what's the matter young missy?

Jaehee: Oh I'm sorry, it's nothing really…

Jaehee: Two cups of freshly brewed vanilla coffee coming right up~

MC: Allkay~

The girls went to work immediately and brewed the coffee together. Jaehee guided MC step by step on the process and assigned MC to be in charge of making the coffee and Jaehee was in charge of putting in the finishing touches of vanilla cream on top. Jaehee used her creativity and toppled up beautiful heart shaped designs for each coffee. It was a coffee made out from love and it was perfect for the old couple. It was done in a matter of seconds because MC and Jaehee works quite well together.

Jaehee brought the drinks together with some strawberry short cakes to the old couple's table.

Jaehee: Here you go enjoy~

Old lady: Oh I didn't know we got free desserts hoo-hoo~

Old man: Back in my days I could eat a whole cake (cough-cough)

Jaehee: (giggles)…It's my treat for you guys, hope you guys stay lovely and sweet forever and ever ^^

Old man: Oh young lady. You really are a sweet mouth

Old man: just like Victoria in her older days.

Old lady: Dear!

Old man: What? I'm just saying the truth (cough-cough). You really look like her in your younger days… kind, caring, passionate, long brown hair, and wearing an old vintage coffee dress

Old man: I met Victoria here on that very coffee shop

Old lady: And that was the first time I've fallen in love with my Steven

Old man: I told you to stop calling me Steven…call me Alexander!

Old lady: (Sign) those childlike storybooks of yours

Old man: Oh~ you know you love it too. About how Alexander slain the 11 titans!

Old lady: (hoo-hoo)…you shouldn't brought this up. This young lady here would think we're crazy

Old lady: And by the way young lady, are you in love?

Jaehee: (Shocked)…Erm..err

Old lady: (Hoo-hoo) Calm down young lady, I was just saying.

Old lady: And I think you better get back to where that young lady is. She was looking at you the entire time hoo-hoo. You don't want to keep her lonely at that starry corner don't you?

Jaehee: Ah! Oh yes! I'll be getting back to her

Jaehee: Erm…please don't hesitate to call us if you need anything

Jaehee: We could give you another slice of cake for free if you want too ^^

Old lady: (hoo-hoo) thanks a lot sweetie~

Old man: (puff-puff) she's such a sweet cherry pie sometimes…

Old lady: Eat slowly Dear, you have to be careful since you don't have much teeth left

Old man: I know. I know

The old lady took out a piece of handkerchief from her purse and wiped some of the icing beside the old man's mouth. They were very loving towards each other. Jaehee silently left their table to let them enjoy their coffee and desserts. She went back to the counter afterwards.

Jaehee: I'm back MC. Sorry it took so long

MC: It's okay Jaehee

MC:…Do you think we could be just like them?

Jaehee: (Blushes)…Heh?

MC: nevermind

MC continue to watched the old couple. Shortly after, lots of customers came blooming in the scene and filling up the seats. The girls were getting their hands filled with orders and coffee. They worked hard, supporting each other and taking the orders while the other one is busy making them. It was a very hard day for their first opening, but it was worth it. The customers left one by one as new customers started to come in for their service. Every one of the customers had positive feedback for the girls as well as the coffee shop. It was a success for their first grand opening.

Finally, it was time for closing and the girls began tidying up the place before heading back home. The sun was deep orange in color almost going down the hill, the clouds were forming families to go back and rest along with the birds that flew above the sky.

MC and Jaehee were sweeping the floor together and arranging the chairs and tables back into order.

Jaehee: Whew…it was quite a day isn't it MC

MC: Yea…I'm sapped

Jaehee: Oh…why don't you rest up and let me finish from here.

Jaehee grabbed her broom without her permission and began sweeping up the floor by herself.

MC: It's okay Jaehee. I can do it

MC grabs the broom back but Jaehee clings on to it firmly.

Jaehee: Heh are you sure, you really look exhausted to me

Jaehee: Its fine, I can do it myself

Jaehee persisted. Leaving MC behind in the corner. MC stared at Jaehee while she was adding more and more work to herself. Mc could see that she's exhausted too, probably even more exhausted than she is. She did almost 80% of the work out there today and MC felt distant and wanting to help her more but she can't because Jaehee rejected her and took up her side of the work as well. MC felt useless.

MC walked right up to Jaehee and hugged her from behind, little droplets of tears formed upon her eyes. Jaehee could feel her hurt right away.

MC: Jaehee…please let me work with you more

MC: I just…..I just can't bear to see you overwork yourself again…especially when you've stopped working for Jumin already. I want to see you happy and free from all the heavy labor.

MC: Please let me share some of the work with you. Please…

Jaehee: Oh MC, I'm sorry…

Jaehee: I thought since we already have coffee shop business…I thought that I would make it more comfortable for you since it's your first time. And I thought maybe I could get the some of the workload out so you won't have to worry so much…

Jaehee: I'm sorry for not knowing how you feel…

Jaehee touched her hands while she was still hugging her from behind and gave them a gentle stroke. Like patting on a rabbit. MC felt warm again as her frown began to fade. She looks up at Jaehee and brought up a sunny smile.

MC: Let do it together from now on…at this place ^^

Jaehee: No…at our place ^^

MC gently took the broom and they both began to tidy up the place before nightfall. It was truly a busy day on the first but they overcame it because they have each other.

After a short rest, they flipped the sign and got into the car to head back home. MC insisted to drive but Jaehee declined her decision because her driving skills were as bad as Jumin's. But Jaehee would let her drive one day when she polished her skills so she was convinced.

Meanwhile…

MC: Jaehee, I think we should do takeaways today since it's already so late

Jaehee: Heh…but I think we could make it back to cook in time though

MC: But the takeaway store is just right there~

Jaehee: Oh I didn't realize it…hmmm since it's so jammed I think takeaway is fine for today

MC: Alright ^^

They stopped at by a small Japanese café and MC went down to the shop and ordered a huge tempura set, one for Jaehee and one for MC. MC knew all the foods that she liked and picked them with care.

They continued driving down the road with the huge traffic jam. They had fun conversations inside the car as well. Talking about the day and how they felt during their first opening at the coffee shop.

The streetlights were glowing white and the sky became dark blue. The sun had completely settled down to rest and the city lights were dancing. After a long and painful traffic they've finally gotten back home. MC gave Jaehee to drink her takeaway coffee because she slept halfway throughout the traffic, which was expected because she worked like a machine today.

Finally, the girls got back home tired and locked the door. They went to the kitchen to eat their takeaways meals and still able to keep a conversation going even though they are tired. MC made some honey lemon as a side beverage for them to enjoy the hardworks of their labour.

After dinner, they both tidied up the kitchen and went upstairs for a bath. They decided to sleep early for today. And so went up to the bathroom to clean themselves up.

Inside the bathroom…

Jaehee: I've made the water nice and warm for us MC

MC: Yayy! Let's dive in!

The girls disrobed themselves and slowly went inside the bathtub filled with lukewarm water and a lavender-like soap fragrance.

MC: Jaehee could I wash your back?

Jaehee: Yes you may... do you still need my permission to do that. We do take turns washing each other's back frequently you know.

MC: (giggle) I know…but today is special

MC: I'm going to give you the best back massage in the whole world

MC slowly pedaled through the water to Jaehee's back and began rubbing her shoulders. They were hard like iron. She can feel the energy draining away from her even though it's just a simple massage. This proved how tough she worked for today. For the coffee shop and for you.

Despite this, MC still hangs on to massage her shoulders but this time with a hymn. "Stiffy shoulders stiffy shoulders go away from Jaehee, with a rub and a little scrub makes the stiff go happy~". Jaehee was enjoying her voice and began humming with her shortly after. She can felt her muscles began to loosened up and her body was showing signs of relaxation.

MC: how do you feel Jaehee?

Jaehee: Ah, I feel good~

MC: (OMG…Jaehee making those feel good sounds do made me feel abit naughty…but I guess I'll let her rest for now since she's very tired already.)

MC: I'm glad Jaehee~

The girls took their time on the was giving her lots of massages from different positions and angles.

Jaehee: MC…where did you learn all of this?

MC: Hehe... google~

Jaehee: Hahaha…your so funny MC

MC: Hey don't laugh!

Jaehee: I'm sorry I just couldn't help it…hahaha

MC just couldn't help herself back when anymore she saw how cute she was when she laughed. And so she dived in for a peck on her cheek without any hesitation. Jaehee was surprised, Mc thought that she would freak out or whatever but she shows no sign of pushing her away. Jaehee looks at her with curious eyes.

Jaehee: …MC?

MC: Jaehee…I think I've something to tell you

MC: I think…. I-I love you

Jaehee: MC (shocked)

MC: I know this may sound strange but I really can't hold myself back anymore…I really love you Jaehee!

Jaehee: Oh MC… I don't know you thought about it this way

Jaehee: the truth is…I...I…I have feelings for you too (blush)

Jaehee: I'm just scared that you may leave me alone when I told you how I feel…I mean it's really uncommon for two women to… you know… I just don't know how to express myself

Jaehee: And I thought maybe we could be best friends…or like sisters or…I don't know anymore…

MC: Aww…Jaehee!

MC gave Jaehee a huge hug and shower her face with kisses everywhere. At this point, Jaehee was blushing even more until her body became super stiff again.

MC: Oops sorry…I got carried away right there…relax abit Jaehee (pats her back gently)

Jaehee: (took a deep breath and exhale)…Haah, I feel much better now

Jaehee: Oh and I think we should really get ourselves cleaned up quickly before we catch a cold. It will be quite troublesome if that happens.

Jaehee: And it will be quite troublesome too…if someone catches one

Jaehee touched the tip of MC's nose and gently pushes it upwards to make her look like a little piglet. She gave a smile like she was looking as if MC was her pet puppy.

MC: hahaha…Cut it out!

MC wrestled back by gently squeezing her cheeks.

MC: Hahahahaha…you look like a pufferfish Jaehee!

Jaehee: (laughs) I'm not!

The girls splashed each other with soap and water like naughty children and wrestled quite abit before coming out of the bathroom. It was a lot of fun for them and a huge stress reliever.

Jaehee: Mc. I think we should do this more often

MC: Yes, I think so too

They changed into their favorite comfty set of pyjamas, closed the lights with a flick and went to bed early on that night. They were sleeping with bodies close to each other as MC wrapped her arms around her waist. She could smell the aromatic rosy scent of her curly brown hair and the deodorant-like smell of her pyjamas.

MC: Mmn Jaehee…you smell good

Jaehee: Cut it out MC…It's embarrassing

MC: What's there to be embarrassed about since were already married

Jaehee: (giggle) I guess you're right

Jaehee: Chu~

Out of a sudden, Jaehee turned around and gave MC an unexpected kiss to the forehead. MC could feel her moist lips touched the top of her forehead and was quite shocked at how comfortable she was giving you a kiss from now on.

MC: Oh Jaehee…

MC: Chu~

MC gave her back a kiss on her forehead as well. It was the best day for the girls because their coffee shop opening was a success and they finally got to cleared things up about how they feel for each other too. They also get to work together on their own coffee shop from now on and forever.

MC: Oh by the way, I had a dream about you kissing my cheek the other night

MC: Did you really do that Jaehee~

She said in a teasing voice.

Jaehee: Erm…Maybe, it's a secret~

MC: Aww cmon, tell me tell me!

Jaehee: (yawns)…maybe tomorrow

MC: Jaehee!

And so their long awaited day of their first annual coffee shop opening finally ended. A lot of things were cleared up and MC was so relieved that Jaehee felt the same way just like how MC would felt about her too.

I hope you guys enjoyed my part 2 story and I will be making more and more in the coming future. I wish you all a good day and safe blessings~


End file.
